


we're all shades and hues

by dustybunnyplots (nicrt)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Cyberpunk, Gangs, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, My Unit | Byleth Twins, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/dustybunnyplots
Summary: yuri hasn't seen dimitri and claude since their school days. there were a lot of things they had to catch up on.edelgard hasn't been so afraid since she lost them. now that she's found them again, she's fearful of what's in store.dimitri and claude both had their hands full and tied. what a relief it was to find solace in the missing parts of their lives.there were choices made and consequences had, once upon a time.but even the unforgiven, the ones burdened by guilt and regret, should find some semblance of happiness.right?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 9





	we're all shades and hues

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Kawells00's](https://twitter.com/Kawells00?s=09) art of modern outfits house leaders on twitter. Go check their art out!

He hasn't seen them since their school days, when the world hadn't gone to shit- well, hadn't gone to the ass-end-of-shit, shittier than now. Kept tabs on them, sure; all of Fodlan City knew of the Three Harrowed Beasts, after all. Edel was the only one who'd "graciously" deigned him with her company most times. The Flame Emperor, as they called her, the merciless leader of the Black Eagles gang. Adrestia, the stronghold that fronted as a club had become their usual meeting spot.

'Better to let the eagle feel safer in her feathers, than to show her my teeth first,' Yuri had mused.

They'd be lounging in their very own VIP area, the one only accessible to them, overlooking the crowds of mingling dancers and drunk patrons. They'd exchange pleasantries first, trade barbs over disputed territories next, and then finally talked shop. Usually, with regards to the kinds of moves the other two major players were making. Tonight, however, would be very much different. Yuri's heart clenched at the thought of his chosen path. But in order to get to where he wanted to be, he had to sacrifice two pieces for two others. Although, let it not be said, that he wasn't doing this out of the kindness of his heart. He knew, after all, that Edel's own bled just as much as his.

Edel blew red smoke through her mouth in perfect circles. Although he'd taken a few shots of tequila already, Yuri was careful not to inhale any of it. He needed a sharper mind tonight, even if it was already pleasantly buzzed.

"Hmmm," he began. They've made their respective small talks. Now onto business.

The haze in her eyes cleared and gave way to a steel look. "What?" 

Hook. "Just something I'd ought to share. My wolves and I, we'd pick up on some...interesting information recently."

"Why should that matter to me?"

Yuri shrugged. "Something about strange activities found near the north of Eagle territory. Oddly suspicious ones. Bandits and charlatans disappearing; corpses popping up everywhere. Although I have to say, it's nothing the Deers or Lions wouldn't want to handle themselves, I'm sure."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? How can they be so close to my territory? _Why_ would they even get so close? And who's causing these disturbances?"

Line. "Oh I didn't say the Deers and Lions were anywhere near your borders. They're abiding to the agreement, just as you are." Yuri however, put up the last bit in air quotes. "Although, it's curious, no? Suddenly, something else pops up from the shadows to eat at the pesky vermin at your feet. Alas, whatever or whoever they are, they've never breached beyond any territory line. But if the Deers and Lions knew about them, they'd probably be swarming that area by now, given the circumstance." He gave her a pointed smile. "Good thing they don't know about it, right?"

It wasn't regal or ruthless of her, to have her eyes widen in surprise; it was a near thing though, the way she immediately stared up at Yuri. A fire was alight in her eyes, but Yuri couldn't tell if it were from anger, hatred, or hope. It was after all, the haunting space seated in the center of the city; the only place none of the gangs dared to set foot into. 

"Garreg Mach," She whispered.

Sinker.

Yuri hummed. Neither an affirmative or denial in nature, but it spoke volumes still. The Lions, Deers, and Eagles were all very busy people of course. They had territory to handle, people to overseer, money to be made, and truths to be uncovered. Part of the reason why they'd tolerated the Wolves in the first place was because the Abyss wasn't their turf but their services were always 'appreciated'. No one knew how to scurry in the dark like they did; no one knew how to listen and lookout in the dark like they do.

No one had been brave enough to venture back to Garreg Mach like Yuri had.

"There was one report. An interesting one, y'know? Not like the one Balthus liked to give, all glorified details of a good fight." Yuri said, nursing his shot glass in one hand. "Peeping around watch towers and sentry strongholds, a missing report or two. Shocking, I _know_." Yuri smiled at her deepening frown. "You'd think you'd have better security near somewhere so... _memorable_."

"The point, Leclerc."

'Patience breeds the better player, dear Edel,' he thought to himself. "The point is... well, it's hearsay by now. Some guard told another guard telling his wife this or that. Something about catching a flash of...hmm...white steel with a red glow? And on camera, no less." Yuri sniffed, as if miffed. "How sloppy."

He had dragged himself out of the safety of his Abyss and into the horrors of Garreg Mach as soon as he saw it. Purged the footage beforehand, in case anyone else got an idea to follow him or figure out what he thought might be true. And when he arrived at the mouth of hellspace itself...

That was all it took to get Edel to stand and turn to Hubert, golden hair whipping about her. "Have the team ready," was barely ordered out before her right hand hurried away. Of all the people in this room, only Hubert would have known how deep the scars ran on his leader's heart, left by the two missing Eisners. She'd never shown any outwardly concerns over their beloved former-teachers. But it was there, all the same. The two siblings had been the only ones to ever treat them as human beings, after all. More often so towards the little girl the Flame Emperor had been before. 

"Shame, really." Yuri said, taking another sip. "The report came in about...last night? What's there to be had in that barren, forsaken tower? Ahh, wait," He smiled, not kindly, not sardonic either. "Will you be hunting ghosts, perhaps?"

Edel spoke of nothing. Merely clenched her fists tightly, the leather of her gloves squeaking. She inhaled deeply, almost as if to center herself.

"Are..." Her voice was small; scared. "Are they well?"

Yuri shrugged, his playful mood gone. "Who? There was only steel to be seen."

And eyes a tone of the purple sky, skin like fallen white snow and cold hard ice; their faces as hidden as the shadows around them, but with a light behind it, full of mirth and fondness beyond what he could fathom. Two they were, a pair forever ever. Yuri was the first person beyond the tower's walls the two Eisners had spoken to after all these years. There were much to be said and done, but he had first and foremost, cried with relief in their awaiting arms.

This he would never tell Edelgard, what with the look she was giving him.

"Better hurry, oh beloved Flame of the people," he smirked at her. "We wouldn't want the ghosts to disappear again."

She didn't move. Just stared at him, like he was the one spitting out nonsense. Yuri was tempted to say something else, if only to get his dear _pining_ former-classmate moving, until-

"Dimitri and Claude. They'd been looking for you."

Oh? "Oh?"

She pursed her lips. Withholding information. Again, it seemed.

"I-" She closed her eyes, inhaled deep again. When she opened them, to look back at him, Yuri nearly wanted to growl at her.

"Don't make them wait any longer." She finally said, before leaving.

He hasn't seen them since his school days, when the fluorescent lights were his day and nights. Hasn't seen them since they became his sun and moon. Hasn't seen them since the day he first saw the purple skies only to fall into the darkness below. Edel would pay in a special kind of way for keeping him away from them. But he had other matters to see to now. Like scrubbing his mind of the raw look of apology in her eyes. Like preparing his wolves for a possible fallout and all out gang war. Like letting the Eisners know, that their beloved girl was coming.

Like getting out of here and calling out to one deer and lion, that he was finally free.


End file.
